How I Knew my Future
by cariicurse
Summary: For a brief moment Kim felt as if she was in one of those supernatural books where one character says “I know what you are.” But as an afterthought, Kim realized she was in one of those supernatural books.


Disclaimer : I'm renting the characters, just like my apartment.

Author's note: I hope you like it! This is one story I hope to update regularly (:

* * *

My name is Kimberly Obretta and I'm a seventeen-year-old girl who lives in La Push, Washington on the Quileute reservation. I'm a major bookaholic, that's what my father tells me at least. I read anything and everything, but my favorite kinds of books are fantasy and romance, but a romance fantasy is twice as good. So obviously, when I found the book _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer, I had to buy it, especially because it was based in Forks, Washington, which was 12 miles away from La Push.

It's a book my mom would have picked out for me, so maybe that was part of the reason I bought the book. My mom loved books almost as much as I did, though she was one who loved the classics. But when I turned fourteen my mom died in a car crash, so it's just dad and me now. Mom had been one of the stay at home types, though it wasn't really necessary since I was more of the independent type anyway. Mom was in several book clubs and held dinner parties in our lavish dining room. We owned one of the most expensive houses in La Push and it was thanks to mom really. Her father had been the wealthiest man in La Push when he was alive. So everything we have, from our clothes, to our house, to our cars were the best of the best. Dad didn't really need to work, but he had his own auto shop and fixed everything from cars, to boats, to motorcycles, and he even fixed kids bikes. He always said that if he didn't work he'd feel useless and mom and I were fine with that.

I am nothing like either of my parents. My mom was beautiful, short, and pixie-like and my father is handsome in that rugged Quileute sort of way. But I am not beautiful and pixie-like, nor am I exceptionally Quileute looking. I have the customary straight black hair, that all the girls on the reservation have, and it stops at my mid-back. Even though I have my mother's indigo eyes, I'm still nothing special. I'm petite and I have the so-called "dancers body". I wear the same clothing brands that everyone else wears, so I tend to blend in quite well. I'm a plain Jane and nobody notices Kim Obretta, especially people like Jared Thail.

I've known Jared since we were little kids. He lives down the street from me and I've had this ridiculous crush on him for years. Okay, fine. It's not even a crush anymore. I will admit, I'm hopelessly and irrevocably in love with a boy who won't even glance my way. Jared is part of the "elite" boys at school; the guys that everyone wants to date and are all best friends. Jared will never notice me; I'm plain Jane, Kim. I'm the art nerd, the girl who stays after school to start a painting or finish a project from class, but of course, that was when I wasn't reading. See, Jared was everything I was not. He wasn't exceptionally smart and he didn't really care about his schoolwork. He had a multitude of friends and was always surrounded by people who wanted to be around him. I, on the other hand, was none of the things that Jared Thail was and yet I love him when he will never love me back.

But really, back up the bus all the way to the _Twilight_ book. I was excited about where it took place in Forks, Washington and when a Jacob Black from La Push was mentioned I ruled it off as a mere coincidence, after all anyone could have that name. But as I read the rest of the series I realized that this was no coincidence. Jacob Black, Sam Uely, Emily and Leah and Seth Clearwater, Quil Alterra, Embry Call, and Paul, Colin, and Brady were real people that lived on the reservation. And besides, the appearance of overly large wolves had me believing Stephenie Meyer's words. And if she was right, well then as soon as Jared became a werewolf like the rest of the "elite" boys will, he will imprint on me, plain old Kim Obretta and I don't know what I think about that.

Signing off,  
Kimberly Obretta.

Kim closed the journal that she hadn't written in since she was seventeen years old. She had found it today while she was searching through some old boxes for a ring she had received years ago, years ago when she had still been writing in that journal, and that was nearly three years ago.

Kim smiled, remembering the days when she'd fretted wildly about a book that professed her future. She had been so terrified about what would happen, if Jared was really going to imprint on little old her. She didn't believe the books, not until Quil really did imprint on Claire and she knew that she was most definitely next. Would the man she loved really fall in love with her because God decided it to be so? Did karma really exist? Apparently so, because Jared was supposed to imprint on her.

But that was three years ago and it seemed so far away from the place she was now. Now she no longer worried about Jared loving her, she hadn't needed to write in a journal for years because shortly after that entry her life fell into place and the rest of her life was quickly mapped out for her.

Kim looked over at the man still asleep in their bed and twisted the rock on her finger once for good measure like she did every day. Treading her hands through his hair, she leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. "Baby, wake up," she whispered.

"Nuggh, s'early Kim," he muttered.

She leaned in and kissed his lips. "Get up hubby," she teased him.

A smile broke out across his face as she called him her husband. Husband and wife, oh they were definitely new terms for the couple who were newly married. "I love you Kim," he said.

"I know, I love you too Jared."

* * *

**Ok, so I'm a tad out there, I know. But I hope you like the story! I like reviews, just thought I would let you know (:**

**-CAER!**


End file.
